Eevee Evolutions: Book 1
by Faith-Dream-Love
Summary: As a new region is built, an evil power rises up with it. Team Solar is taking over the regions. It's just to 8 trainers and their pokemon to defeat Team Solar and save the world-before it is overtaken by evil. Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

_Eevee Evolutions:_

_Book 1, Kanto_

**AN: Hello and welcome to my new series, Eevee Evolutions! This is the first book, but there will be at least 5 books in total, probably more. Each trainer's pictures will be located on my profile for you guys to see. But right now, here are their info. Also, their pokemon share a very close personality with their trainers. Also, I will most of the time do the POV with Anaya,Ellie,or Owen.**

**Cherish: Cherish is the trainer of Eevee. Her pokemon are currently Eevee(female). She has a kind and mother like personality. Eevee**

**Daniel: Daniel is the trainer of Flareon. His pokemon are currently Flareon(male). He has a kind, but clumsy personality.**

**Emma: Emma is the trainer of Vaporeon. Her pokemon are currently Vaporeon(male). She has an intelligent and wise personality.**

**Michael: Michael is the trainer of Jolteon. His pokemon are currently Jolteon(male). He has a brave but bossy personality.**

**Anaya: Anaya is the trainer of Leafeon. Her pokemon are currently Leafeon(female). She has a fierce and sarcastic personality.**

**Owen: Owen is the trainer of Glaceon. His pokemon are currently Glaceon(female). He has a sweet and kind personality.**

**Ellie: Ellie is the trainer of Espeon. Her pokemon are currently Espeon(female). She has a hyper and cheerful personality.**

**Gabriel: Gabriel is the trainer of Umbreon. His pokemon are currently Umbreon(male). He has a gloomy and loner personality.**

Ash Ketchum fulfilled his dream of becoming a pokemon master. In fact, he was one of the world's famous and most powerful pokemon. Misty Waterflower became a master of water pokemon. And Brock of course, ended up marrying an Officer Jenny in training. But like every person, their time sadly passed. It has been many years since his beloved time, now a new region is among us. It is a large region. Pokemon from all of the other regions live there. Gym battles are tougher. This is truly a powerful region. But darkness wants to take over it. This isn't just your regular Jessie and James either. Team Solar is very powerful and dangerous. Many fear them. They have taken over the new region Hoenn,Sinnoh, and Unova. They are also planning to take over the world. But there has been a prophecy. Eight brave new trainers from a small village underneath the new region will slowly regain the regions, one by one. Each will have either an Eevee,Jolteon,Flareon,Umbreon,Leafeon,Glaceon,Umbreon,or Espeon. Each will have to specialize in what type their pokemon is. Normal,Electric,Fire,Water,Grass,Ice,Dark,or Psychic. Their pokemon will have the special ability to talk to humans. Together, they must save the world from Team Solar. Otherwise everything good, will cease to exist.

Welcome to the journey.

POV:Anaya

"Okay, OKAY!" Anaya said as she gently batted her mother's hands away from her hair. "Honestly Anaya, when are you going to do something with your hair?" Her mother innocently asked her 10 year old daughter. "Look at the time! Sorry mom, gotta go! I'll come say goodbye later!" Anaya quickly said as she gave her mother a kiss on the cheek. Then without waiting for a response, Anaya left off running. But her sharp sense of hearing could hear her mother let out an amused and frustrated sigh. Anaya and her family lived in Pallet Town. Many people were there living and quite proud, since it was the home of the most famous and successful pokemon master, Ash Ketchum.

"As you brave new trainers know, you are setting off on a journey. A very important mission. There was a prophecy. A prophecy that promises the world back into order. And you 8 are a part of it." Professor May said as she looked at the eight trainers gathered around her. "Now, based on your personalities, we set you up with these pokemon." Professor May said as she started to walk downstairs to the basement of the lab. With a quick hand gesture, she signaled the 8 to follow. When they were downstairs, they were greeted by a large, silver door. As they stood in front of it, the door slowed open to reveal a mist. But it wasn't as fancy and serious as it was.

"Hey, stop tripping over me you big lump!" Espeon happily cried out as she tackled Flareon. "Now, now." Professor May calmed the pokemon down. "These pokemon that stand in front of you are very important. Each can speak, and must stay out of their poke balls while on the journey." Professor May informed them.

"Now Cherish," Professor May begun. "This Eevee is yours." Professor May told the girl as Eevee happily, but shyly walked towards Cherish. Cherish kneeled down as she gave Eevee a scratch behind her ear as she giggled.

"Daniel, this Flareon is yours." Professor May said. Flareon gave a happy cry as he ran towards Daniel, tripping on the way as he happily flung himself into his new owner's arms. "WOAH!" Daniel yelled out as he toppled backwards.

"Now Emma, this Vaporeon is yours." Professor May said as Vaporeon calmly walked towards the girl and sat down. Being the polite and intelligent girl she was, she held her hand out. Vaporeon happily put his paw on her palm as they shook hands/paws.

"Michael, this Jolteon is yours." Professor May said as Jolteon jumped up, hearing his name. Jolteon proudly and bravely walked over to his new owner, his chest puffed out as he greeted his new trainer.

"Anaya, this Leafeon is yours." Anaya gave a small nod as a Leafeon gave a sassy walk over to her. _Definitely share the same personality. __Anaya thought to herself. _"I guess you don't seem _that _bad." Anaya sarcastically told the Leafeon. Leafeon gave Anaya a friendly cry as she nuzzled her hand.

"Owen, this Glaceon is yours." Professor May said. Glaceon happily walked over to Owen. He held out his hand as Glaceon happily licked it.

"Ellie, this Espeon is yours." Professor May said. Espeon happily gave out a cry as she rushed towards the girl, circling her as she then jumped into her arms, nuzzling her.

"And Gabriel, this Umbreon is yours." Professor May said as Umbreon and Gabriel greeted each other, seeming to take no interest in each other. But soon they would become the best of friends.

"Be brave new trainers, I have my faith in you." Professor May said as she trainers exchanged glances. "Now, here is your supplies. Your pokegear and pokedex." Professor May said as she handed out the gadgets. Cherish got brown, Daniel got red, Emma got blue, Michael got yellow, Anaya got green, Owen got aqua, Ellie got purple, and Gabriel got black.

"You will now start your journey in Kanto. Goodluck." Professor May nodded before walking off.

The 8 trainers exchanged glances at each other, as Emma spoke up. "Well then, let's get going."


	2. Chapter 2

_Eevee Evolutions:_

_Book 1, Kanto_

**AN: Hello and welcome to my new series, Eevee Evolutions! This is the first book, but there will be at least 5 books in total, probably more. Each trainer's pictures will be located on my profile for you guys to see. But right now, here are their info. Also, their pokemon share a very close personality with their trainers. Also, I will most of the time do the POV with Anaya,Ellie,or Owen.**

**Cherish: Cherish is the trainer of Eevee. Her pokemon are currently Eevee(female). She has a kind and mother like personality. Eevee**

**Daniel: Daniel is the trainer of Flareon. His pokemon are currently Flareon(male). He has a kind, but clumsy personality.**

**Emma: Emma is the trainer of Vaporeon. Her pokemon are currently Vaporeon(male). She has an intelligent and wise personality.**

**Michael: Michael is the trainer of Jolteon. His pokemon are currently Jolteon(male). He has a brave but bossy personality.**

**Anaya: Anaya is the trainer of Leafeon. Her pokemon are currently Leafeon(female). She has a fierce and sarcastic personality.**

**Owen: Owen is the trainer of Glaceon. His pokemon are currently Glaceon(female). He has a sweet and kind personality.**

**Ellie: Ellie is the trainer of Espeon. Her pokemon are currently Espeon(female). She has a hyper and cheerful personality.**

**Gabriel: Gabriel is the trainer of Umbreon. His pokemon are currently Umbreon(male). He has a gloomy and loner personality.**

POV: Ellie

"Oh, you're just so cute!" I happily squealed as I squeezed the small, but hyper Espeon in my arms. Espeon didn't seem fazed, or even shortness of breath from the tight grip. "I'm so excited! I feel like I could fly!" Espeon happily cried out.

"You feel like that everyday Espeon." Leafeon said from farther back in the group.

"Hey! Give it!" Michael angrily yelled. I turned my head as I looked back forward to see Emma and Michael arguing over the map.

"Just give me it! It is obvious I am smarter and I can get us the way to Viridian City without getting us lost!" Emma retorted to the boy. Emma and Michael were always arguing. With Emma's incredible intelligence and Michael's bravery and (horrible) leadership skills they were bound to.

"Guys, come on. It's fine, there's no need to argue." Cherish told the two as she set her hands gently on both of their shoulders. "Let's just focus onto getting to Viridian City." Cherish gently told them. I admired the girl's gentle and friendly personality. But then something stopped the two from arguing.

Our heads turned over to the shaking bushes, where a small Sentret popped out. "Sentret! It happily cried out as it nibbled on an apple in it's small paws.

Michael smiled as he began to run forward, but Anaya pulled him back with a grasp on his shirt collar. "Stick to Electric, smarty pants." Anaya told him, leaving Emma with an amused satisfaction look on her face.

"Sentret is a Normal Type, and who is going to specialize in Normal Type?" Emma asked as she motioned to Cherish.

"Got it! Come on girl, your up." Cherish said as she gently nudged the Eevee. "Got it!" Eevee happily told her trainer as she walked up, a few feet away from the Sentret as the battle begun.

Like all starter pokemon, Eevee was only level 5, so she didn't know much attack moves.

"Eevee, start off with a Tackle!" Cherish yelled to her pokemon as Eevee then charged over, ramming into Sentret. It hit Sentret, but the pokemon quickly reacted back with a Scratch to Eevee. Eevee quickly shook her head, keeping her head clear in the battle. After Eevee used another Tackle, Cherish pulled out a Pokeball. She threw it at the female Sentret as it was sent into the ball. It rolled around a few times, before successfully capturing it.

"Yes!" Cherish happily yelled as Eevee gave a cheerful cry out.


End file.
